El Gran Deseo
by popi12
Summary: 3 AMIGAS PIDEN UN DESEO,ESTAR EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO...UN TIPO X SE LE ¿DECLARA? A UNA JOVEN X PASEN I DESCUBRANLOO!


** Holaa! este es mi primer fic y quise acerlo de parodia y romance...Disfrutenlo acepto criticas y felicitaciones de todoo.**

Advertencia: Ooc

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sino Kakashi sería mio y solo mío...

**

* * *

**

** El Gran Deseo.**

Aiko se encontraba viendo la ventana del salón, ella era de pelo castaño, ojos cafes y de peso normal, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero es interrumpida por una de sus mejores 2 amigas…

-Oye en que piensas Aiko?-dijo Ayami, una joven de la misma edad de Aiko (18 años), rubia, de ojos color cielo y de peso normal.

-Ya sabes.

-Todavía con eso? Jajajaj.

-Jodete ¬¬…

-OK, OK jajaa.

-De que tanto te ríes Ayami?-le preguntó Naomi a Ayami **(obio ¬¬) **Naomi era de mayor edad que ellas (19 años), rubia, ojos verdes y de peso normal.

-Emm de nada jeje_ si le digo me mata =/_-dijo y pensó Ayami.

-De verdad Aiko?-le pregunto Naomi a….**(adivinen xD).**

-_Es mi oportunidad de vengarme de Ayami muahahahha _**(sii! Jajjajjjajajajaja ahora la pagará por todas las vergüenzas que tuve que pasar por su culpa ¬¬)**_si,si pero ya cállate ¬¬ enserio _**(OK, OK amargada ¬¬).-pensó Aiko-**No, se reía por que yo siempre tengo esperanzas de que alguna vez estaremos en el mundo de Naruto T.T

Mirada asesina para Ayami-De nada? Segura?

-Jeje =/ Adiós!-Ayami sale corriendo ya que tras ella iba Naomi.

-JAJAJA! TE DIJE QUE ME LAS IBAS A PAGAR ALGUN DÍA! MUAHAHAHA.

-AA! YA CALLATE!-gritaba Ayami.

-JAJAJJA!-en eso la profe de biología esta apunto de entrar a la sala-LA PROFEE! AYAMI SIENTATE, NAOMI TU IGUAL PORFAA!.

-Buenos días-profe de biología.

-Buenos días-todos.

-Jajajaja no me moletaras nunca mas? Jajaj xD-le susurra Aiko a Ayumi.

-Cállate! ¬¬

-Ya cállense AHORA!-Naomi.

-OK,OK-las dos.

La clase de biología tramscurrio normal, la hora de almuerzo estaba por comenzar, pero antes un profe dio un aviso, el profe era rubio, color de ojos azul cielo y muy buen físico.

-Alumnos y alumnas les vengo a avisar que se hará un curso de primeros auxilios, el profesor sere yo. Aquí les dejo el afiche.

Naomi al mirar al profesor se enamoró de el, Ayumi y Aiko al ver esto le dijieron:

-Pss está bien mino el profe cierto? Jajaja-le dijo Ayumi a Naomi.

-Um, ¬¬ jodete _esta bien mino aaw me dan ganas de abrasarlo i no soltarlo nunca más solo que es un profe lo jode todo ¬¬._

En el afiche decía:

_Taller de primeros auxilios:_

_Profesor: Katsuhiko Mifune._

_Horarios: De 16:00 a 15:30 hrs._

-Oye Naomi te gustaria entrar?-le preguntó Aiko a Naomi.

-Uh? Para que si ya tengo suficiente con todas las demás?** (me encantaría!)**_Callate! ¬¬._

-Bueno, yo decia no más…_igual está mino el profe_** (sii! Mejor entremos! =D)**_ sii! Pero es de Naomi mira la cara de babosa ¬¬._

Aiko miró a Naomi y la vio con la peor cara que hubiera visto en su vida…Naomi estaba toda babosa frete al profesor…pero algo la interrumpió.

-Yo! Quiero entrar al taller porfavor…-dijo Naomi.

-Nani? Pero si habías dicho que no ¬¬…

-Si pero me arrepentí.

-Ya entonces yo igual-dijo Ayumi.

-Que va, yo igual me apunto.

Asi se fueron a almorzar…

-Oigan…-Aiko había iniciado una conversación…-que les parece si hoy dia a las 21:00 hrs pedimos este deseo-Aiko les pasa un papel con algo escrito adentro.

El papel decía lo siguiente:

_Deseo que estemos en el mundo de Naruto. _

A las 21:00 hrs. las 3 amigas estaban diciendo esas "mágicas frases".

-Deseo que estemos en el mundo de Naruto.-dijieron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente las 3 chicas se sentían extrañas como si algo les faltara y como que estuvieran acompañadas de alguien…

-Uh? Pero que…-Naomi no alcanzó a decir la frase ya que…

-Um? Que haces en mi pieza… y porque estás en pijama y porque esta Aiko en mi pieza ….. un momento… NO ESTOY EN MI PIEZAA!-dijo y grito Ayami.

-Oye que te pasa Ayami me despertaste! (¡!) que esta pasando…-dijo Aiko…

-Nose creo que fue por el deseo que ayer pedimos-dijo Naomi-_WOOW que fantástico este mundo =DD_**(estas con pijama, y tu pijama es un peto y calzones ¬¬)**_VERDAAD! O/O._

-E-EMM Naomi… es-Aiko no pudo terminar la frase ya que…

-Lo se! ¬¬ ahora deberán ayudarme…-dijo Naomi.

-Y si no queremos…

-Quieres, yo la voy a ayudar =D-interrumpió Aiko.

-Bueno y si no QUIERO? Que?-siguió Ayami.

Mirada asesina de parte de Naomi para Ayami…

-Pero me dierón ganas de ayudarte, jejeje-Ayami nerviosa.

-Oh! pero que cambio mas oportuno..=).. ahora.. VAMONOS!-dijo mas bien ordenó Naomi.

-Pero que humor ¬¬-le dijo Ayami a Aiko...

Aiko se percató de algo extraño...

-Sabes... pensarás que estoy loca.. pero ahora tengo como mis sentidos mas agudos!(!¡)-le dijo Aiko a Ayumi...

-Si yo igual pero que piensas de mi pregunta?

-Eh?-Aiko se percató (no se como) de que Naomi la estaba mirado-no no creo debes estar loca... jeje...

-Pff tu estas loca esta con un animo... qu-

-E-Em Naomi d-de donde saca-sacaste e- esa fu-fuerza¿?-le pregunto Aiko a Naomi.

-No-nose, pero no importa..._Pero que fuerzaa sii me esta gustando esto de ser shinobi =D_** (sii pero como que nos exedimos =S un poko... pobre Ayami..)**

-Ayami...-Aiko golpeaba despacito a Ayami para ver si estaba viva-estas bien?...Ayamii...

-Uh? aa me duele mi estomago, Naomi %&$%$ %&%-dijo Ayami.

-WTF?-Aiko...-qu-que te pasa?

-Um? Nada pero increible... que fuerza tiene Naomi...

-Si eso es una de las ventajas de ser shinobi...

-Woow... xD genial...Vamos!-dijo Ayami a Aiko...

-Si, te alcanzo luego...

-OK

Ayami se va unos metros más lejos...

-Quien eres? ya se que estas hay ¬¬.

-Vaya pero que shinobi tan lista y ...-este "tipo" se acerco a Aiko i le dijo en el oido con un tono muy inusual-s-e-x-y.

Aiko quedo en shok al escuchar esa voz tan ronca y sensual, tan conocida, no se podia mover...Al mirar atras no había nadie...

-_Debío haber sido mi imaginación... si eso debío haber sido..._(kyaa yo creo que fue él...)

-Aiko! Vamooos! =D-grito Ayami

-O-OK-dijo Aiko

-Aiko te pasa algo? estas roja komo tomate... jajjaa-dijo Naomi...

-NA-NADA Q-QUE LE-LES IMPOR-IMPORTE ¬¬-tartamudeó Aiko.

-Segura?-dijo Ayami.

-¬¬-mirada asesina de Aiko para Ayami.

- Ya ya me cayo =P.

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO MAÑANA HARÉ EL OTRO MIENTRAS ESTOI EN EL COLE XD REVIEWS? CRITICAS CUALKIER KOSA =D**


End file.
